Stuck in a cave
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: This is before Prom! Nina and Fabian are just friends! They go looking for the next piece, when they get snowed into a cave. What will happen? ONE SHOT!


**I'm in the mood for something angst-y. Tell me what you think!(:**

**This takes place before prom and they're just friends.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Nina's POV**

"Fabian... I'm cold." I told my best friend. My best friend that I just happened to be in love with.

"Me too... Come here." He spoke in that sweet-as-honey voice. His arms were open, waiting for me to come snuggle with him. I happily got up and moved into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I nuzzled my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his back.

It was the middle of winter. Fabian and I had been going on a walk in the woods to find the next puzzle piece. It had started to snow really bad while we were walking. We saw a tiny rock formation with a whole in the middle of it. It created a cave like area. Fabian had moved the tree branches out of the way, and we sat in there. Waiting for the storm to pass. The snow kept piling up at the entrance and we became trapped inside the small area. It was freezing, and we were cuddling together for warmth.

"I wonder what everyone is doing. Do you think they're worried about us?" I asked. It was actually a good question. We both had our cell phones and hadn't received texts from anyone.

"I don't know. So what do you want to do to pass time?" Fabian asked. I thought for a moment, but the cold was distracting.

"I can't focus. I'm too cold." I stated. Fabian pulled me closer I tried to huddle closer, but I was as close as possible.

"The more you talk about being cold, the colder you'll feel." Fabian pointed out. He had a point. The more I thought about it, the colder I felt...

"Okay, Mr. Smart Guy. What do _you _think we should do?"

"Hmm... 20 questions? But just the one with asking each other random questions. Not the one where you have like an animal or something and the other person tries to guess. Do you wanna play?" I nodded my head a little, but he felt it.

"Okay... First question. What is your favorite color?" Fabian asked. I just started laughing.

"Purple. But it's questions like that, that make me think about how cold I am. I need interesting questions!" I laughed. "Your question is... Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Same question for you." I looked up at his face and saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes. Next question- With who?" I asked. I knew I was on shaky grounds asking that, but I needed to know if Amber was right when she said Fabian loves me.

"I don't like this game." Fabian stated. I laughed and shook my head.

"It was your idea! Answer the question!"

"Fine. Promise not to laugh?" He asked and I nodded. "Would it be totally cheesy if I said I'm sitting with her?"

I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a look of passion in his eyes. I slowly brought myself up and kissed his lips. He gingerly kissed me back. After a few moments, we pulled away.

"Would it be totally cheesy if I said I feel a lot warmer now?" I whispered. He smiled and kept staring at me.

"This might be a stupid question- but who for you?" Fabian asked. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him. I brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately.

"Who do you think?" I whispered when I pulled back. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I had lost all feeling in my fingers from the cold. My face burned from the biting air.

"Fabian. I'm really cold." I whispered to him. He got up and left me exposed to more of the cold air. He slipped off his jacket and handed it to me. I shook my head.

"No. You'll die of hypothermia. Put it back on." I told him. He pursed his lips and stared at me for a moment then shook his head.

"We'll share it." He stated. He laid down and pulled me down next to him. He laid the jacket over top us as a blanket. I snuggled close to him, looking for warmth.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded. I still had no feeling in my fingers, but it was a little better. My toes had gone numb and it soon engulfed both of my feet.

"I'm going to text Amber..." I whispered and pulled my phone out. I opened a new message. I felt Fabian's eyes on me as I typed.

_Amber! Fabian and I got stuck in the woods during the storm! We're blocked in! We found a cave. We're huddling together for warmth! Help! I'm cold! Oh, and Fabian told me he loved me... Just sayin'(; ~Nina_

"So you're sending an S.O.S. Message and decide that Amber needs to know that?" Fabian asked smirking. He was talking about the "I love you" thing I told Amber.

"Hey! She's Amber! She would want to know!" I defended myself. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the new text from Amber.

_EEEEEEPPP! I HAVE TO START YOUR SCRAP BOOK! And oh no! Trudy called the fire department and they're going out looking for you! Stay warm! x ~Amber_

"Only Amber would be freaking out about a scrap book when we're stuck in a cave, freezing." I said to Fabian flatly. He chuckled and it shook his chest.

"I know. Hey Nina?" Fabian asked. He sounded drowsy. That's how I was feeling.

"Yeah?" I asked. He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I love you." He whispered. His thumb played with my bottom lip.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I was slipping out of consciousness and felt a pair of cold lips kiss my temple...

**Amber's POV**

Two days after Nina texted me, we found the cave they were in. I rushed to where they were. They were in each other's arms. Both had blue lips and no pulse. Nina's phone was blinking red. I clicked a button and it read _One New Voice Message From: Fabian:3. _I clicked the listen button. The whole house crowded around to hear what it said.

"Hey, Nina. You just passed out. I just want you to know- Even if I die, this has been the best night of my life. The girl I'm in love with loves me back. You slipped out of consciousness a few minutes ago. If you died then, I am happy to know that your last words were you telling me you loved me too. I just want you to know if I die and you live- I, Fabian Rutter, am madly in love with you, Nina Martin." Fabian's voice filled the cave. The message made a sound like a phone clattering to the ground, then the message ended.

"She died saying that she loved him. And he died saying he loved her." I whispered to the house. I felt the sobs racking on and we all cried in the cave our friends had died in.

Today, I am clad in all black. They died on Monday. Today is Friday. Their funeral is today. Their graves are right next to each other. Across the two graves, are roses spelling out 'I love you'.

**Tell me if it was bad! Review(:**


End file.
